Fear Of Walking
by Lollipop456
Summary: After a horrid automobile accident, Jimmy is left paralyzed. He turns away from the world, and the only one who can give him his strength? Jack Driscoll. JackxJimmy friendship. Chapter 1 is up!
1. The Accident

It was a beautiful day in New York City, and it was a wonderful day for Jack Driscoll. His new play was going to premiere the following night, and his wife Anne Darrow and his best friend Jimmy were going to attend the event. Jack was starting on his new play when Anne and Jimmy decided to go to the fruit stands. The shopping was going lovely, but Jimmy seemed nervous about attending his first social event. "It's only a play" Anne chuckled, Jimmy only smiled and nervously tossed an apple back and forth with his hands. Anne suddenly got a great idea in order to get Jimmy to smile and lighten up. "Jimmy look!" Anne shouted. Jimmy faced Anne as she juggle three apples in the air and began doing cartwheels and acrobatic tricks in the middle of the streets. Jimmy saw a car powering down the road, "Miss Driscoll, watch out!" Jimmy cried. Jimmy grabbed Anne and pushed her out of the way, just as the car raced by. "Jimmy?" Anne called out. She gasped when she found Jimmy laying in the streets, his face was bleeding and his body was brusied. "I can't feel my legs" Jimmy moaned. Jack had saw everything from the apartment window and raced into the streets and to Jimmy's side. "Jack?" Jimmy whispered. "I'm here, pal. I'm right here." Jack said in a comforting voice. Jimmy opened his eyes slightly and smiled up at Jack. "I didn't want her to die." Jimmy said simply. "I'm going to call a hospital" Jack stated, Jimmy grabbed him by the shirt. "Don't leave me, Mr.Driscoll. Not now" Jimmy begged. "Anne?" Jack asked. She nodded and rushed back into the apartment. Jack clutched Jimmy's hand in his own and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to keep him calm until the ambulance came.

"You can still go to your play if you want" Jimmy groaned. "Jim, I'm going to stay with you. Okay? I'm not leaving." Jack said assuringly. "Why can't I feel my legs?" Jimmy asked, Jack looked and saw Jimmy's legs weren't moving at all. Before they knew it, the ambulance had pulled up...a couple of the paramedics moved Jimmy onto a stretcher. "Mr.Driscoll?" Jimmy began to panic when he saw Jack getting further away. Jack leaped into the ambulance with him, Jimmy seemed to be going in and out of concious. "What's going on?" Jimmy asked groggily. Jack put his hand on Jimmy's brow and smiled slightly, "We're taking you to a hospital to get you cleaned up" Jack explained. That's what Jack said, but in his heart...Jack knew something was seriously wrong with Jimmy's legs.


	2. A Friend In Need

Jimmy woke up in a hospital bed, his eyes were sore and red from a lack of sleep...he did however feel much better, although his legs still wouldn't budge. He smiled when he saw Jack with his head rested against the bed and his hand ontop of Jimmy's. Jimmy shook Jack gently by the shoulder, waking him almost insantly. "Hey. How did you sleep?" Jack asked whilst rubbing his eyes. "Okay...Still can't feel my legs. What did they say?" Jimmy asked. Jack took Jimmy's hand and squeezed it firmly, he seemed to be at lost for words. "Did you see your play?" Jimmy asked eagerly. "Uh...no. Anne went to the premiere for me" Jack choked out, tears were running down his face. "I didn't know going to the play meant so much to you" Jimmy said embarrasingly. "It's not the play, Jim...It's about you" Jack said as he looked down at his feet. "What's wrong?" Jimmy asked. "Well, the car hit you pretty hard...and the reason why you can't feel your legs is because the hit did some nerve damage." Jack could barely go on, more tears were coming. "And it's paralyzed you...Jimmy, you won't be able to walk again" Jack finally said. Jimmy began yelling and crying, Jack finally sustained him and hugged him...clutching onto him. Jimmy was in the hospital for two days, before he was finally able to go back to the apartment with Jack and Anne. Anne was in charge of getting Jimmy and his wheelchair up the stairs, while Jack had to carry him everywhere else. When they got inside the apartment, Jimmy looked down at his legs...Jack smiled and carried him to the couch. Jack joined Jimmy on the couch, Jimmy rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes to fall asleep. "Are you all right?" Jack asked.

"I'm just tired...I didn't sleep at all in the hospital." Jimmy reminded. Anne came and sat in the living area, she gestured with her head towards the bedroom. "In a minute. I want to wait till he's asleep." Jack whispered. Before they knew it, Jimmy was out like a light. Jack gently removed his arm and snuck into the bedroom with Anne. They had a daylight make out session, when it was over...Jack couldn't help but keep his mind focused on Jimmy. "What's wrong with you?" Anne asked. They both heard a thud from the next room, Jack slipped on his shirt and rushed to see if Jimmy was all right. He found a broken vase on the floor, Jimmy laying next to it. "Jim, what happened?" Jack asked out of concern for Jimmy. "I'll get you a new one, I swear..." Jimmy vowed, Jack cleaned up the mess. "I don't care about the vase. Did you cut yourself?" Jack searched for any slits on Jimmy's hands and wrists. "I'm fine, Mr.Driscoll. I was just trying to get a glass of water...and I fell." Jimmy explained. Jack sighed and carried Jimmy back to the couch, and held his hand. "Jimmy, you are still weak from the accident...Try not to do everything at one time" Jack lectured. "Mr.Driscoll, can you make me a promise?" Jimmy asked. "Sure anything" Jimmy sat up a little bit and looked at Jack in the eye. "Promise that you'll help me walk again" Jimmy asked. "I swear it" Jack whispered, he helped Jimmy get comfortable and then sat with him the rest of the night. "Do you remember when I had that fever?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah...I sat by your bed and skipped out on finishing up my play" Jack remembered. "I don't want history to repeat iself, Mr.Driscoll. Go see your play tonight" Jimmy insisted. Jack touched Jimmy's cheek, "Are you sure you'll be all right?" Jack asked. Jimmy nodded. The following night, Jack set out to see his play...unaware what was going to happen.


	3. Friends to the end

Jack sat in the front row for his new play "Christ On Wheels," he still felt bad about leaving Jimmy alone with Anne...but this was Jimmy's wish, and he was going to sit through the play whether he wanted to or not. The first act ended as quickly as it began, in the lobby of the theatre; Jack shook hands with reporters and talked with patrons. A young man came bursting into the theatre, he ran over to Jack. "Mr.Driscoll! It's that boy...He fell down the stairs. Me & Anne got him back up but he won't let us take care of him." The young man explained. Jack looked back at the theatre and then ran outside and down the road, all the way back to his apartment. He found Jimmy laying on the couch, his face brusied and his arm completely helpless. "I told them not to come get you. I am not going to interfere with your personal life." Jimmy groaned. Jack knelt next to the couch and felt Jimmy's arm, he winced in horrible pain. "Probably just a sprain...I'll fix it" Jack said assuringly, he got up and went to his bedroom. Gently tying his pillow case into a sling. He then returned to Jimmy and setted up the sling, he smiled and then began to laugh slightly. "What's so funny?" Jimmy asked persistently.

"I have lived in New York for half of my life and I have not seen a stupider kid...and I haven't seen a braver one either" Jack whispered. "Do you think my legs will heal?" Jimmy asked. "I can't guarntee that your legs will function...but I can guarntee that you are going to walk again. Even if takes a thousand years...I'm going to see you walk again" Jack said in a determied voice. "Let's start now!" Jimmy cried. "Hold on. You are still banged up from the fall" Jack reminded. He got up and got a bowl full of cold water, and a dishrag. Slowly, he began to tend to Jimmy's cut from the fall. "I hate this!" Jimmy suddenly blurted out. "Hate what?" Jack asked in a curioustic voice. "I hate being treated like a little kid..." Jimmy said softly. "Jim, you are an adult...Just one with bad luck." Jack smiled. "Hey Jimmy, I know you like Anne as a friend and you are always happy to pull her out of a slump...But, you didn't just push her to save her life, did you?" Jack asked. Jimmy shook his head. "So, what was the other reason?" Jack asked curiously. "I did it to prove my worth." Jimmy said honestly. "Prove your worth?" Jack repeated. "You live in a world of stiff coats and snobs. Who all seem so big and proud on the stage...I thought they were your friends because they always did the right thing even though it was stupid. So, I also did it to prove my worth...cause I was afraid after awhile you would abandoned me" Jimmy said sadly. "I mean I would of still pushed her out of the way, because i would never want anyone to get hurt. But...she means so much me and more to you. But I was so afraid you wouldn't be my friend if I didn't-" Jimmy started crying. "I would trade all those patrons and stupid stiffs for your friendship" Jack said reassuringly. He slipped his hand into Jimmy's, who finally gave it a firm squeeze. "Friends" Jimmy began, "to the end" Jack finished.


End file.
